Twenty Questions
The Game of Twenty Questions (Core book) "Every journey begins with a single step." - The Tao of Shinsei To aid you in fleshing out your character, take a moment and look through the questions presented below. The first ten er meant to be answered with the intention of filling in some details about your character. The second set of ten questions is meant to be answered in order to help establish what his or her thinking pattern might be like. These questions are purely optional and meant only as a guide to help you along the way through character creation and are by no means mandatory. *'What Clan does your character belong to?' *'How would others describe your characters appearance?' *'Is your character a bushi, shugenja, monk, or courtier?' *'What Family does your character belong to?' *'What is your character's main motivation?' *'Who is the person your character trusts the most?' *'What is your character's greatest strength? Greatest weakness?' *'What does your character think of Bushido?' *'What is your character's opinion of his/her own Clan?' *'Is your character married?' *'Does your character have any prejudices?' *'To whom does your character owe the most loyalty?' *'What are your character's favorite and least favorite things?' *'Does your character have any recurring mannerisms?' *'What about your character's emotions?' *'How would your character handle a subordinate's improper behaviour?' *'How would your character's parents describe him/her?' *'What is your character's highest ambition?' *'How religious is your character?' *'If you could, what advice would you give your character?' The Twenty Questions Revisited (GM's Survival Guide) "What you call 'I' is merely a door that moves when you inhale and exhale." - The Tao of Shinsei The following is a list of 20 more questions that GMs may ask the players of their characters, to assist them in defining both the characters themselves, and the world the GM will need to create for them to adventure in. Note that several of them can (or should) be adressed directly to the character, instead of the player - an important distinction, for those who choose to really indulge in their roles. *'Does your character have an ultimate goal, and, if so, what is it?' *'What is her secret, and what will happen if it is discovered?' *'What does your character think of the political climate in Rokugan?' *'What does the character do to relax?' *'If the character were given a koku, what would he/she do with it?' *'Does the character have a stereotypical view of heimin or hinin?' *'What are the names of the character's parents, and what do they do?' *'What reward would the character most want to recieve?' *'What does the character's katana and saya look like?' *'Does the samurai worship Shinsei or the Fortunes?' *'What is your character's favorite possession?' *'Who is the character's closest friend?' *'What does your character love, hate, and fear?' *'How does your character feel about each of the Great Clans?' *'How does your character feel about bushi, shugenja, eta, Kami, and others in the Celestial Order?' *'Describe the character's ideal mate?' *'The character has just seen a relative touching dead flesh. What does he/she do? (Note: Touching dead flesh is considered a taboo, and those who do are considered spiritually impure)' *'How does the character feel about Maho and those who use it? (Note: Maho is forbidden by Imperial decree)' *'Who does the character trust more than anyone?' *'How will the character die?'